


You're A Bloody  Idiot Sherlock

by Natureofthefire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Big sister Eurus takes no crap, M/M, Smut free Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/pseuds/Natureofthefire
Summary: Mycroft may seem like he doesn’t have a heart but when his little brother really needs a hug he will be there.John is an idiotSherlock needs a hug from his big brother,and a treat/talk from his big sis.





	1. Sherlock support group

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta BonfireSmoke for correcting my crappy grammar
> 
> -Quick note from the beta-  
> I'd just like to point out that Nature is in high school english, in 8th grade, and in this chapter alone I have had to switch the tense from present to past at least three times. Do with this information what you will.  
> -End note-

Sherlock was sitting on his bed. John had taken all of his cocaine and heroin that night, saying he was going to far. John was going to propose to Mary. Sherlock was still sitting in his bed hours later when he heard Mrs. Hudson talking to someone. It was muffled but Sherlock knew who it was. “Hello brother dear, can I come in?” Sherlock looked at the door he knew his brother. Even after everything he still loved him (though neither of them would admit it) “No,” Sherlock said trying not to cry. He was going to loose John. Mycroft knew about how Sherlock felt, and he hated how broken he sounded. Just in that one word Mycroft knew he was going to have to cancel the next few hours of his schedule. Mycroft sighed and made a few calls on his phone he pushed stuff back till tomorrow and knocked again. “I just want to help Sherlock,” Sherlock was crying now. No longer trying to hold it back. John had yelled at him. John was going to leave him. Sherlock didn’t answer his brother, but Sherlock knew Mycroft would open the door if he didn’t respond. Sherlock was right. His brother walked in and sat on the bed right next to him. They didn’t say or do anything for a few minutes. Sherlock’s tears started to dry up. He was feeling better now that his big brother was there with him. Mycroft waited for most of his tears to dry up before doing something he hadn’t done in a long time. Mycroft wrapped his left arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled Sherlock towards his chest. Sherlock blinked trying to remember the last time he was hugged. It was the night he had first told his brother. The night he came out was the first and until now the only time his brother had hugged him. Sherlock turned into his brother’s chest not caring that he was acting like a child. Soon after his tears finally stopped. Sherlock took a few long deep breaths before pulling away from his brother. Mycroft kept his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders even though they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about is Sherlock?” Mycroft asked in a voice almost too sweet to be his own. Sherlock nodded but didn't talk. Couldn't talk. Mycroft knows his brother too well and did't push him. Instead he started to talk. He told Sherlock about the intelligence missions in North Korea and how the Americans were trying to do the same. He talked about how he wished their sister could help. Sherlock relaxed as Mycroft talked. “You could let me ask her you know,” said Sherlock. Mycroft looked at his brother. Sherlock had started tapping his foot while Mycroft spoke. Mycroft reached over to stop his tapping, forcing Sherlock to look at him. “You can ask her if I am there but, only then brother,” Mycroft murmured as he looked at Sherlock’s, who nodded and leaned into Mycroft’s side, resting his head on his big brother’s shoulder. “He’s going to propose to her,” Sherlock said in a quiet voice. Mycroft looked at his brother and then started to stand up. Mycroft gripped the back of Sherlock’s shirt, forcing Sherlock him stand up. Sherlock was a little wobbly on his half asleep legs, but Mycroft kept a hold on his shoulders to keep him steady. “I think you should talk to Eurus about this Sherlock,” Mycroft said and starts walking to the door. ”I hate to admit it but, she is better at all of this then me,” Mycroft continued. Sherlock didn’t protest and grabbed his coat on the way outside. A black car was parked outside and they both got in. The driver pulled away already knowing the location. It took them some time to get to the island. Eurus was playing the violin when they got there. As soon as she say Sherlock how ever she stopped. She looked at him for a long time no one speaking.  
“You are a bloody idiot Sherlock. You have to tell him or he will never know and if he says he doesn’t love you too he is a lying bastard and Mycroft and I will both be having a chat with him,” Sherlock looked at his sister and then with a fake smile said “you would work with Mycroft?”  
“Yes, she would when it comes to protecting you Sherlock. We've worked together have many times,” Mycroft said and he walked towards Eurus. Mycroft held out his hand and Eurus took it. Sherlock looked at them then with a true smile said, “You really should fix that glass.”


	2. Don’t mess with Eurus’ baby brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus and Mycroft make a plan. 
> 
> John just needed a talk/threat from Eurus
> 
>  
> 
> It’s 4 am so....
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you BonfireSmoke for being the best beta and correcting my grammar I will try to be better

If you ask Mycroft he will say that getting out of the prison and off the island was the most awful experience. If you ask Sherlock or Eurus, however, they will tell you that it was one of the funniest and best things ever. You see, Sherlock and Eurus love disguises. The 3 Holmes siblings ended up back at Baker Street. Sherlock was playing with the eyeballs he had gotten from the morgue that week, and making himself a cup of tea. Eurus and Mycroft were chatting in the living room. Sherlock was zoning out and didn’t even pick up on the code that his siblings were speaking in. After about 15 minutes and 37 seconds Sherlock finally entered the living room. He sat in his usual chair and curled up in it, not looking at his siblings. Eurus and Mycroft shared a look before Eurus got up and walked out the door. Their plan was now in motion, and one thing to always remembered is that when Sherlock needs someone his siblings will always come.  
———————————————————  
John was still mad at Sherlock. That bloody idiot was going to get himself killed. John hated that he had to yell at Sherlock. He wasn’t supposed to yell. John was on his way to therapy for the first time since meeting Sherlock. His new therapist was a woman by the name of Eurus. You see Eurus Holmes has been planning this for months. She knew were her brother heart led and knew that one day she would have to intervene. John got to the house at 3:00. Not a minute early or late. John started talking (rambling) to Eurus about how he wants to propose and how he is scared for Sherlock. John keeps talking as Eurus silently loads her stun gun. John keeps going “Of course Sherlock has his brother Mycroft,”  
“And his sister,” Eurus cuts him off now holding the gun in view. “What?” John exclaimed, confused. “You ever wonder what happened to the other one?” Eurus stars gesturing with the gun, "the Holmes nobody knows about,” Eurus is now pointing the gun at John. “She was locked away because she couldn’t stand to see her little brother cry, so she took away the boy that made her brother cry,” John just stared at Eurus. “Sherlock is my brother and you are hurting him you are an idiot and worthless for hurting him, and now you will see why Mycroft doesn’t let me out unless Sherlock needs me,” Eurus fires the gun hitting John in that pretty face of his. Eurus left John sleep off the sedative, which will wear off within the hour. She had the second stage of the plan to complete before John gets to Sherlock. Eurus took John’s car to Mary’s. Eurus knew Mary’s past, and would not hesitate to use it against her if need be.  
——————-—————————————  
Sherlock was just drinking his tea, and wasn’t even really experimenting with the eye balls any more. He was just watching them burn. Sherlock didn’t notice his sister leave, he didn’t even notice that his brother was on the phone talking in code again. All Sherlock noticed was the loud heart beat coming from the door. He knew it was John. Sherlock looked at his bedroom door trying to decide if he should hide, but before Sherlock could decide Mycroft wrapped his arm around his shoulders and steered him towards his chair. Mycroft sat down on the sofa and looked at the smiley face on the wall, with bullet holes still etched into it. John knocked on the door then opened it, breathing hard. Sherlock didn’t meet his gaze and John looked over the room. “Hello John, what brings you here,” said Mycroft as he watched his brother. “Your sister shot me!” John replied. Sherlock practically leapt out of his seat. “Are you okay? I don’t see any blood on you.” Sherlock asks then cursed himself for not covering the worry in his voice.

“I’m fine Sherlock, it was just a tranquilizer dart, but why was your sister talking about me hurting you and Mycroft she said you let her out!” John was still yelling.  
Sherlock looked at his feet then glared at his brother. “Please tell me you didn’t let her,” Sherlock said and put his hand on his forehead. “You know I did, and calm down she won’t kill either of them. She learned her lesson,” Mycroft replied, not looking at John. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!” John shouted at the brothers. Sherlock walked into his bedroom, shutting the door. John turned to look at Mycroft. “Well let’s start from the beginnin. Eurus is the middle child. Sherlock is our baby brother, and even I know I can’t protect him all the time.” Mycroft looks at the door then back to John. “Eurus and I only see eye to eye on a few things, and one of those things is Sherlock’s happiness. Last time Eurus went to far and got rid of the boy who hurt Sherlock. The boy who broke his heart, and mocked him for who he was,” John’s face tightened. He didn’t know Sherlock was gay. “The day my brother came out he told Eurus and I first, then he told the boy he loved, Henry. He and Sherlock were inseparable. You probably heard stories of Redbeard, that was the name they used when they played pirates.” Mycroft went quiet and looked at John. “Eurus drowned him in the well, after what she did to Sherlock, She won’t kill you. Sherlock cares too much,”  
Mycroft got up without another word and went to Sherlock’s room. He knocked and then went inside. John just stood there in the middle of the living room. Sherlock cared for him. Why hadn’t he seen it. 'John you idiot,' he thought, 'you should have known he loved you too.' John sat down and called Mary. He was going to need to tell her. When the phone was picked up, however it wasn’t Mary. “Don’t worry John, I didn’t kill her. She is safely in America by now. She knows you too are over, and if you want to avoid me killing you, I suggest you go find my brothers,” Eurus said from the phone. John hung up not knowing how she had done it but, not really caring. John walked over to Sherlock’s door and knocked “Can I come in?” He asked.  
“It depends on if you took Eurus’ threat to heart, John, trust me when I tell you we both will find you,” Mycroft replied. Sherlock was sitting on his bed head on Mycroft’s shoulder eyes closed trying to brace himself for the inevitable rejection. Sherlock thought back to the night he told Henry the night he was beaten and called names by all the boys in his class. He remembered the tears he shed when Eurus told him it was over that he would never hurt him again. The tears he shed for a lost love. John opened the door and sat on the other side of Sherlock, Mycroft squeezed Sherlock’s shoulder before getting up and leaving the room. “Is it true Sherlock?” John asked him. “Yes, every part is true,” Sherlock said, still clenching his teeth to stop himself from crying when John left. Then Sherlock froze because instead of John leaving he was kissing him. When Sherlock’s brain finally caught up he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him back. When they broke apart Sherlock was gasping for air. “You are a bloody idiot Sherlock for thinking I didn’t love you too,” John said. Sherlock pulled John’s head towards his own and kissed him again. Then there was a knock on the door. “Sherlock, we need to get Eurus and tell before she starts phase 3,” Sherlock smiled as he kissed John then pulled away “would you like to meet my sister when she doesn’t want to kill you? She is rather brilliant." John cocked an eyebrow “Did you just call her brilliant?” John asked Sherlock’s face flushed an even deeper red as he nodded, “Well now I need to see her when she is herself,” John said, and pullex Sherlock off the bed, leading him out the door.  
——————————————————  
A year and a half later Greg is John’s best man. Sherlock’s? Let’s just say that Eurus looks amazing in a tux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> AND  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it and for more Sherlock check out bonfiresmoke she is a way better writer then me


End file.
